Bar Keep
by ladyluckx13
Summary: A bartender finds herself in a bind with a childhood sweetheart.


"Hey, barkeep," a man shouted from the far end of the bar. I rolled my eyes and walked down to him.

"I have to cut you off, sir," I told him as nicely as possible.

"You scant scut me off," he told me. I laughed at his drunken state and leaned forward, snatching his empty glass. As I pulled my arm away he took a rough grip on it.

"Get off of me!" I demanded loudly. My boss always told us that we need to say things loud when we're in trouble, so help can hear us.

"Don't raise your voice little lady," the man laughed harshly. I glared at him and his arm began to twist.

"What the fuck?" he screamed. His arm continued twisting, but my arm wasn't doing it. He was freaking out and left in a rush.

"Suzanne," my manager screamed. I knew he was going to yell at me; I was expecting it.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

"Sorry boss. He was just being a jerk," I told him.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I told you," I said lowering my voice a bit, "He was manhandling me, I couldn't help it"

"I told you no magic here!" he yelled.

I agreed and got back to serving whiskey to old horn dogs.

I was walking out to serve a table when I heard someone at the bar call for a waitress. I was the only one working, so I had no choice but to make them wait. I took the order of the table and returned to the bar.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked before looking up. And there in front of me stood the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. He had beautiful dark hair and icy blue eyes.

"I said I'll have a fire whiskey," he said again, rather rudely.

"Oh yeah, sure hold on," I told him, pulling out a glass and pouring him some fire whiskey. "Here," I said sliding it to him. It was then that I recognized him, and knew he wasn't a muggle, so he wouldn't catch that mug. I couldn't afford any more screw ups today so I stared at the mug. "Fermata," I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

I smiled and looked at him, "What was what deary?" I asked him as he held the mug in his hand, an astonished look on his face.

Do I know you?" he asked me.

"Why would you?" I asked much too quickly. But he said nothing more about it; he enjoyed his whiskey in peace.

It wasn't until a few hours later that he decided that it was okay to talk to me. I was closing up the bar and he didn't feel like leaving.

"Don't you have someone to go back to?" I asked him, remembering he married someone back in school. If it was who I thought it was. Of course if it was who I thought it was he had dyed his hair.

He looked at me, "Another lonely night at home," he stated.

I looked up at him with sad eyes, "I know the feeling."

There was a silence and then he finally spoke again, "Come home with me, Suzanne" he said.

He had completely thrown me off guard, I didn't realize he recognized me. "Draco?" I chanced. I wasn't sure if it was my friend from school almost five years ago, but I figured it was worth a try.

He merely nodded his head, "Seamus," I shouted to my manager, "I'm headin out."

"Have a good one. You'll be alright?" Seamus called.

"I'll be fine Seamus," I told him before leaving the small London pub.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked me, staring intently at his feet.

I laughed lightly and looked around, "You can't change your eyes," I told him. I looked shyly up at him, hoping to catch his eye.

"I guess the eyes tell all," he said smiling sadly.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked him. I'd change so much in the years since I left school. My hair had grown long and I had low-lighted my hair with a brownish red, and my dark blue eyes had become a bit brighter. I had a proportional body and felt happy with who I was.

I had dropped out of Hogwarts towards the end of my sixth year, after only being there for a year. I hadn't seen or talked to anyone since I'd left. It was something I swore I didn't want to carry with me. I couldn't say that I was happy there and didn't want to relive my past.

"I couldn't forget your face if I tried!" he told me, cocking his eyebrow a bit.

I laughed, unsure of what he really meant and smiled. About ten minutes from the time we left the bar we arrived at his flat. It was small and cozy. When we walked in I noticed one thing, and one thing only. "It's the painting I gave you," I said pointing to the portrait I'd painted for him during our sixth year.

"Yeah, I told you I liked it," he said giving me a rather lopsided grin.

I looked at him and smiled, "I thought you were just being polite," there was a long pause where neither of us said anything.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, looking over at me as I stood by the fireplace, fingering the photographs.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Got anything a bit stronger?" I said twisting my smile into a smirk.

He looked at me and smirked, "As the lady wishes," he laughed lightly.

He disappeared for a moment and returned with two glasses of vodka. "Too strong?" he asked as he handed me the drink.

"After my day," I said taking a sip of the drink, "this is perfect." I sat back on the couch and shut my eyes for a second.

"I haven't seen you since our sixth year," Draco stated.

"Yeah, I didn't really think they would want me to return after what I did."

"It wasn't something you did, you can't control who your father is."

I smiled. It was the nicest thing someone had said about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry about your father, kind of," he said. I knew he was just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, well daddy deserved it," I said with a shrug.

"So did my dad."

The silence was unbearable at this point, and I had to say something. "It's hard, I know." It probably wasn't the right thing to say, but I couldn't bear the quiet. He said nothing, just nodded his head.

"We need to talk about something a bit happier," I said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled and nodded.

After about an hour of drinking we were both gone. That's when the interesting talk started.

"How's your love life been since Hogwarts? More or less sex for the Sex God?" I asked him, putting a hand delicately on his leg.

He laughed richly and smirked, "Less, I know very surprising."

I laughed and looked at him, "Truthfully, that does surprise me. Since you died your hair, you've become irresistible looking." I blushed as I admitted this to him.

He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow a bit, moving closer to me on the couch. I began to draw small circles on his thigh, biting my lower lip seductively.

He looked at me and his eyes were a bit cloudy. He put his hand gently on my cheek, and let his thumb caress it gently before letting his thumb rest on my chin. He gently lifted my chin until I was looking him in the eye.

"I've always thought you were beautiful," he told me and for a second I was lost in emotion. Here was someone I met years ago and I never knew them until just now. I'd crushed on him for years and now here I was in his flat with him alone...

I looked him in the eye now, and smiled. "You didn't notice me in school." I made it a statement, and I was very sure it was obvious.

"I did." He said it so sincerely I didn't know what to think of it.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I threw everything I had at you and you turned me down every time," I could no longer look him in the eye.

I finally tore my eyes from the floor to look at him and the bloody prat smiled. I was about to yell at him when I felt his lips on mine. Before I could get angry for him not letting me finish I was kissing him. I let my hands rest on his neck and tousled his hair with my fingers.

"Why did I wait so long to do this?" he asked me, both of us laughing at the thought. He then scooped me into his arms and carried me to his bedroom, where he laid me gently down.

I looked up at him with lustful eyes and he the same at me. I flipped our positions and straddled him. He quickly tore my shirt from my body, leaving me in a tank top and jeans. I removed his shirt and pinned him to the bed with his hands over his head. He laughed fully and thrust his hips up at me, making me giggle.

I leaned down and kissed him gently at first before licking his lower lip and gaining access to his mouth.

He let out a low growl and flipped us againand removed what was left of my clothing. He admired my body for a moment, something I could never do. He let his fingers trace over every curve of my body, "You're just as beautiful as I'd always dreamed," he told me kissing me again.

I finished removing his clothing and admired his well chiseled body, and kissed my way down his neck.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that it all dawned on me... I just had sex with the Sex God.


End file.
